


Criminal Ways

by Hedgie_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgie_Girl/pseuds/Hedgie_Girl
Summary: There is only one known miraculous, the Ladybug. Hawk Moth is a tech whiz and wants the power of creation to a new soul for his wife. To do that he knows he must create an alternate ego and get to the miraculous through others. His son, Adrien, knew what happened to his mother and wants her back just as much. Gabriel creates a serum that is injected into Adrien giving the natural abilities of a black cat, accidentally it gives him cat eyes, ears, tail, and a blacker hue around his eyes, he also has the uncanny ability to destroy with his touch. Over time Adrien learned to control it and became Chat Noir. The notorious villain who spread chaos and destruction throughout all of Paris. Fu Cheng, Marinette’s Grandfather, saw the fear of the Parisians, and he decided to pass down the family heirloom of the earrings to his granddaughter. Sabine was hesitant but, agreed, and Marinette got miraculous and became Ladybug. But what happens when a certain cat, stumbles upon Marinette in an alley, both their worlds turn upside down.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Twisted_Disney here! I really appreciate all the comments on a Hamster Named Princess, and thought maybe I should post his for you.
> 
> Bunches of Hedgies!  
> -Twisted_Disney

“This just in, the police have brought an individual into custody. Paris’ most waned feline, Chat Noir, for attempted murder. And witnesses’ reports have said it was Ladybug’s, our own hero, secret identity. Police are not giving any information about who she is, or where her miraculous now is. We do know they are taking Chat Noir into custody for questioning-

The screen shut off, silencing Nadja Chamack and the rest of the noise from Hawk Moth’s lair. Hawk Moth stood up and turned to the woman in the corner, Mayura, his assistant. The woman had been working with the Agreste family for over 11 years, but she had been added to their charade only a year ago. Her eyes were black except for a pink iris in her pupil, she had dark blue hair, and her skin was now stone blue. She had a blue overcoat and black boots underneath. Her stance was cold and awaiting orders.

“I want you, to go find information about the whereabouts of Ladybug’s true identity, and her miraculous.” Hawk Moth’s voice was icy cold, and deep.

“What about Chat Noir?” Mayura asked, voice smooth as feathers. Her voice had changed when she was infused with the same serum as Adrien, though she had different effects. Adrien took on the abilities of a black cat, and the power of destruction, while Natalie had taken on the abilities of a blue peacock. Her voice became silky smooth, as did her hair. She had feathers down her forearms, which she covered with the overcoat. She had the ability to pull off one of her feathers and, in time, an individual was born of her own creation. When Hawk Moth had infused her, she used her power to create a new body for Emily, Hawk Moth’s wife, so when they possessed the power to create they could make her a soul, the one thing Mayura’s creations lacked.

“I’ll handle my son,” Hawk Moth replied, “I don’t think he’ll be really happy with you.”

Mayura took a step back, “You’re the one who did it…. Gabriel”

* * *

Office Roger tapped his pen on the stone table, glaring at the inmate on the other end, “Alright, can you please start at the beginning, please?”

The inmate looked up, green eyes taking Roger by surprise. No matter how many times he had been told that Chat Noir had eyes like a cat, Roger still wasn’t used to it.

The cat grinned, “The beginning of what?”

“All of this when you first met...” Officer Roger looked down at the case file. On it was the name of Ladybug’s secret identity. Ladybug had been helping them for over 3 years, and all this time she had been a teenage girl. He lowered his voice to keep any eavesdroppers from listening, “…Marinette Dupain- Cheng.”

Chat Noir cocked his head to the left innocently, “And why are you asking me this?”

Roger took a breath, “We need your opinion. Your side of the story.”

Chat Noir laughed, “Why the f**k do you want my side of the story?”

“Watch your language Noir.” Officer Roger said, out of habit. He sighed, “we need your side of the story because, before we accuse anyone of anything, we need all of the facts.”

Chat Noir looked up, “And you trust me to give you all the facts?”

“Yes.”

Chat Noir cocked an eyebrow, “If you trust me, then why am I in handcuffs?” He lifted his hands revealing the chains that linked from his two wrists, his ankles, and the floor.

“You know, we can get Queen Bee in here instead.” Roger offered, knowing that Chat Noir wasn’t a real fan of hers.

“Okay, okay,” He put his hands up defensively, “I'll tell you everything.”

“That's better.” Roger grumbled.

Chat Noir: glared at him, “Y'know, you're a real a**kissing, s***headed, b****h. But here goes. It started one night when Hawk Moth asked me to draw out Ladybug again...”

*****************************************************************

Chat Noir stood atop a building, waiting for the jewelry store owner to leave. He wanted them gone so he could break-in. Breaking in would be easy, it would be causing enough trouble to draw Ladybug out that would be tricky. Finally, the owner locked up for the night. Chat was starting to get up.

"Not yet" Hawk Moth, his boss, said through his earpiece, "Wait until they get to their car. They need to see you get in, not leave."

"And why would I do that?" Chat asked, cockily.

"Because" Hawk Moth sighed, Chat could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose, "do you want to draw Ladybug out or not?"

"I don't know," Chat stretched, "I don't really feel like it tonight."

"Okay," Hawk Moth mused, "I guess I can just revoke your nightly outings for a while."

"NO!" Chat sat up, "Fine I'll do it," Chat lowered his voice, "B***h"

"Language boy," Hawk Moth warned.

Chat rolled his eyes, he crept to the vent.

"Cataclysm," he whispered to activate his power of destruction. With a single touch, the vent gate was reduced to ashes. Chat smiled and crawled in.


	2. Chapter 2

Officer Roger looked at the petite, fearful girl, in front of him. This way Ladybug, the one who saved the day? The one you had been working undercover with the cops for almost 4 years now. “So how long have you known Chat Noir?” Roger asked, breaking the silence in the room

Marinette jumped at his voice, “Well...quite a while I suppose.”

Officer Roger cocked an eyebrow, “A couple of months? Years?”

“A year and a half.” The blue eyed girl muttered.

Officer Roger was surprised at her response, “Wow. A year and a half you've been harboring a fugitive?”

Marinette’s eyes bulged, “NO! I mean yes! I mean...ugh” she closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, “Chat Noir has been coming to my house at night for a year and a half, yes, but I never tried to keep him there. Or help him. He just kept showing up...like the first time I met him...”

*************************************************************************************************************

As Marinette walked home from Alya's house, she heard sirens. A helicopter passed over a building. Her kwami, Tikki, peeked out of her bag.

"What do you think that's about?" Tikki said, or rather, squeaked.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "It's probably you-know-who again."

"Chat Noir? Why does he keep doing stuff like this?"

"I don't know Tikki," Marinette said as she looked for an alley to transform in, "I just don't know." She found one and ran to it.

"Time to transform," She whispered, "Tikki, spots-

Suddenly something landed in front of Marinette.

"Wha-," she started, but the figure shoved her into a wall.

"Shh," they said, looking up. A helicopter passed overhead.

"What's going on?" Marinette asked, "Who are you?"

The figure turned to her and she saw the green cat eyes, "Who do you think I am, doll?" Chat Noir asked.

"Oh. My. God!" She screamed, "You're Chat Noir! The most wanted villain in Paris!"

"Shh. Keep it down! I don't want the fuzz to find me before Ladybug comes."

"Oh yeah?" Marinette pulled out her phone, "How about I call the police right now" She was about to dial when Chat swiped, the phone out of her hands.

"Sorry, sweets, that ain't happening."

"Hey! Give it back!" She reached for it, but Chat put it out of reach.

"I will give it back. IF you don't call the cops, your parents, teachers, friends, or enemies." He leaned into her face flirtatiously, "Okay sweet cakes?" Marinette glared at him and continued reaching for her phone, but it was no use. He was a full two feet taller than her and he had her phone above his head.

She finally sighed and gave up, "Fine I won't call or text ANY-one."

Chat smiled and gave Marinette back her phone. Once handed it, Marinette turned a red light on her phone.

Chat looked confused, "What's that for?"

Marinette smiled smugly, "To signal Ladybug."

Chat Noir's eyes grew wide, "You little b****h." She smirked.

"What's wrong Kitty?" She teased, "get outsmarted by a girl?"

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes, "Not just any girl," He slowly started walking around her, "Oh no. Not just any girl." Marinette cocked an eyebrow in confusion, why is he walking behind me? She suddenly felt his breath by her neck, "I got outsmarted by an f******g cute as h**l girl." She felt him inhale, "you smell like something I want to wake up with."

Marinette's cheeks burned. She whipped around to smack that pervert away from her, but he was already gone. Marinette felt shivers go up her back. It was one thing when Chat Noir hit on her as Ladybug but as Marinette? She shivered.

"Tikki?" Marinette asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" The kwami responded.

"Spots on!"

*************************************************************************************************************

Chat Noir leaped to another building, still thinking about that girl. She had been really cute, but what would his boss say about her? She did say she knew Ladybug. But, then again, she could be lying like Lila Rossi had been. Or she could've just been an idiot like Chloe Bourgeois. Or maybe she...Nah. Chat shook his head. She couldn't have been a slut like Queen Bee. No, that cute girl couldn't have been just trying to get to him. Suddenly, Chat Noir saw a red figure land in front of him.

"Bout time you showed up," Chat Noir grinned.

Ladybug stood up straight, though she was still shorter than him, "Chat Noir you're coming with me."

"Where?" Chat replied smugly, leaning on his stick like a cane, "Although, to be honest, I'd go anywhere with you Bugaboo."

Ladybug winced, "You're taking a little trip to the station. Now, hand me your bag of stolen diamonds."

Chat slipped a backpack off his shoulders, "If you want it, come and get it."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes and lunged at him. Chat threw the bag high up in the air and pulled out his baton. Chat swung it at Ladybug. She dodged it and whipped her leg across his face. He threw a punch. She caught it. He threw another. She caught that too. He twisted her arms around and kicked her into a wall. As Ladybug hit the wall, Chat Noir caught the backpack.

"Face it, Bugaboo," Chat said, "I'm just too charming for you to hit."

"Don't" Ladybug winced and slowly got to her feet, "Call," She steadied herself, "Me," She clenched her fists, "BUGABOO!" 

Ladybug ran and tackled Chat with full force. They did a rollover and Ladybug landed on top of him. The backpack slid out of Chat's hands, but Ladybug glared at him, fist raised.

Chat grinned, "Now aren't we a bit young for this?"

"For what?" Ladybug said through gritted teeth.

Chat leaned up a little, "You know what M'Lady"

Ladybug turned bright red. Chat flipped her off of him. Ladybug rolled but jumped to her feet. Chat was already standing.

"Sorry, M'Lady," Chat winked, "But I've got places to be. Keep the bag." He dropped off the building. Ladybug ran to him, but he was gone. Ladybug angrily stomped her foot. She went and picked up the backpack. She took out her yo-yo phone.

"Sir, the diamonds are secure. I am returning them now." Ladybug leaped off to the jewelry store.

*************************************************************************************************************

Chat Noir walked up to Hawk Moth, "I'm sorry I didn't get Ladybug's miraculous." He said.

"It's okay," Hawk Moth turned to face the black cat-themed bad boy, "there's always a next time. In the meantime I want you to do some research about our favorite little bug."

Chat looked up, "Who am I going to this time?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Hawk Moth responded, "She's the girl you ran into earlier."

Chat grinned, That cutie? He thought Oh...this is going to be fun

"What do you want me to do?" Chat asked.

"I want you to get information out of her."

"How?"

"However you usually do it?" Hawk Moth took out his staff, "And when you break her heart. I can akumatize her."

"Hopefully Ladybug, won't stop us this time," Chat Noir took a breath, "Father."


	3. Chapter 3

Officer Roger scratched his head, “So...Chat Noir annoyed you, but also made you feel...” he waved his hand in her direction, waiting for a response

Marinette blushed at the thought, “Er-well...I don't know how to describe it. I just felt weird when he came around. Especially the first time...”

*************************************************************************************************************

Marinette dropped from the window into her room. As she climbed down her loft bed ladder, she threw her bag on her lounge couch in frustration.

"OUCH!" Tikki called from inside the bag, she flew out, "What was that for?"

Marinette put up her hands in defense, "Sorry Tikki. But...Chat Noir just...aggravates me so much! He's so annoying and obnoxious."

"Well, don't take your anger out on random things. Deal with your anger in a different way."

"Like how, Tikki?"

Tikki put on her thinking face, "Oh! I got it. Write an entry about it in your diary!"

Marinette smiled, "Good idea Tikki!"

Marinette grabbed her diary and began writing about her day.

*************************************************************************************************************

Officer Roger held his hand up in a pause, “ Wait a minute. Hawk Moth is your dad?”

Chat Noir nodded, leaning back his chair so it was on two leg rather than four, “Yeah. Hawk Moth's my dad. Guess that makes me a CAT- erpillar. Get it?”

“Yeah, hilarious. So Hawk Moth is your dad, and he told you to go to Marinette and...what do you call it.” Roger looked at the villain in a questioning way.

Chat Noir looked down, “Getting information about Ladybug.”

Officer Roger snorted, “I call it being a stray on catnip.”

Chat Noir shrugged shyly, “ Yeah, I know. I don't have a very good reputation in Paris. But I had to get info out of Marinette.”

Officer Roger clicked his pen, “And you seemed happy about that I'm guessing?”

Chat Noir was silent at his response for a minute, “At first I did, because I'm a j*****s. But after I met her, I...started actually liking her and didn't want to hurt her.”

Officer Roger winced, he hadn’t known this, all he heard was this was boy was a seductive villain, he didn’t know he  _ cared _ about the one he almost killed, “You started caring about her? How?”

Chat Noir had a dreamy look in his eye, one Roger usually saw in star crossed lovers, not seductive criminals, “Yeah. She seemed nice. And she smelled so-” he stopped, pain in his eyes, “I…I don’t want to talk about this if there’s people behind that window.” 

Officer Roger looked, knowing there was, but wanted to make sure, “No. You can keep talking.”

Chat Noir nodded, still looking skeptical, but continued with his story.

*************************************************************************************************************

Chat Noir leaped to another building, using GPS to find Marinette's house. He was eager to get there. He wanted to find out more about this girl. Was she like Lila Rossi? Like Queen Bee, that skank who- Chat took a breath. No. No girl could be as evil as Queen Bee. He landed on a building close to the address. He took out his baton and used it to look inside Marinette's room. The blue-eyed girl was sitting on a lounge couch. She was writing in something. Chat zoomed in, and the first two words he saw, "Dear Diary." Chat Noir smiled. This girl was so innocent that she still wrote in a diary. Too bad that was about to change. Chat Noir leaped to the balcony above the window.

*************************************************************************************************************

'And so, diary, that was my day,' Marinette wrote the last sentence in her diary and closed it.

"You were right," Marinette sighed, "I do feel better, Tikki."

"See," Tikki said, "I told you."

Marinette cupped Tikki in her hands, "What would I do without you?" Marinette gave Tikki a little kiss on the forehead.

Tikki giggled, "Lose your mind."

"Exactly," Marinette looked at the clock, time for bed, "Tikki, I'm going to take a shower. You go ahead and go to sleep. Are you going to sleep in your drawer or with me?"

"I think I'll sleep in my drawer, last night you almost squashed me," Tikki flew up and gave Marinette a peck on the nose, "Night Marinette."

"Goodnight Tikki," Marinette said as her kwami went into a drawer and closed it.

Marinette smiled and went to pick out her pajamas. It was a hot night, so she grabbed a tank top and sorts. 

_ A Few Minutes Later _

Marinette stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She went to her room, humming as she walked up the steps. Once in her room, Marinette went to her desk to work on a sketch she had started earlier. But the sketch wasn't on her desk where she had left it.

'Maybe I put it in a drawer?' Marinette thought and opened a drawer. She rummaged through it. Except for sewing stuff, an eraser and a few pencils, but no sketch. Same for the next drawer. Suddenly Marinette heard a voice.

"Looking for something doll?"

Marinette jumped and turned around(Nearly falling down). Marinette couldn't breathe. Chat Noir(The MOST wanted villain in Paris) was casually sitting in her room, holding Marinette's sketch.

"What's wrong?" Chat Noir stood up and walked over to her, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Marinette stuttered, "In my room!"

Chat Noir shrugged, "Thought I might come and visit you."

"Are you serious!" Marinette's eyes widened, "I could get arrested for you being here!"

Chat rolled his eyes, "You’re being overdramatic, " Chat stared at her, "Nice Pj's"

Marinette looked down. She hadn't paid attention to what tank top she had grabbed. Turns out it was all black with green cat eyes and a smile for the Cheshire cat.

Marinette turned red, "S-so?"

Chat Noir smiled smugly, and leaned into her face, "You seem to be getting red...Princess."

Marinette winced and stepped back, "Princess? What's that's supposed to mean?"

Chat Noir took another step closer, "It means that's your new nickname from me."

Marinette blushed again and Chat Noir winked flirtatiously. Marinette pushed him away. 

"You need to leave," She started pushing him towards the window, "I could get in serious trouble for you being here."

Chat Noir rolled his eyes, "Whatever Princess."

"Don't call me that." She grunted shoving him farther away. Chat Noir smirked and moved out of the way of her shoving. Marinette fell on the ground. She groaned.

"If I can't get rid of you," She got up, "I'll just ignore you."

"Good luck with that." Chat Noir followed her to her desk.

The whole time Marinette was trying to draw, Chat Noir kept on pulling on her pigtails and nudging her. At one point Chat nuzzled into her neck and Marinette slapped him. It was only the beginning of their glorious friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Officer Roger, looked at Chat Noir,  _ This poor sad, boy. Why did he do it if he felt like that, _ “So...after you got to meet Marinette a little bit...”

Chat Noir, looked down, “I had to keep reminding myself that she was the perfect girl, yes, but I was the crappiest guy. It was never going to happen.”

Roger chuckled, attempting to soften the mood, “Looks like you didn't listen to yourself though.”

Chat Noir shook his head, “No...but...I guess I can't say anything...”

*************************************************************************************************************

Chat Noir knocked on Marinette's window a couple of months later. Their friendship became laxer and he seemed to make her happy. And he liked seeing her happy. Marinette opened the window.

"You're not supposed to be here," She pointed a finger at him, "And you know that."

"Yeah, well," Chat Noir shrugged, "Since when do I follow the rules, Princess?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, "You here to help finish the book?"

Chat faked annoyance, "Noooo. I was hoping you'd be doing something fun tonight. But as far as I know, you just follow the rules."

Marinette turned to him and smiled slyly. Chat's heart raced. Why couldn't she smile like that all the time? It was a sneaky smile that made him-

No. No. He wasn't here to do do something like that. he came to hang out with her.

"I can break the rules," Marinette leaned into his face, "Wanna bet?"

"Uh..."

  
  


Officer Roger, tapped his pen on his chin, “Can you tell me about a time Chat Noir came to your room.”

“Well...I won't bore you with teenage stuff, but I'll tell you of a time when Chat Told why he was a villain.” Marinette sugested.

As Chat read to Marinette (they were reading "Beastly" Great book. It's a modern version of Beauty of the beast if you haven't read it) he looked over to Marinette and noticed she was asleep. Chat smiled down at her. His little princess was perfect even when sleeping. Chat closed the book and set it down quietly. He didn't want to wake her. Slowly, Chat slipped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She stirred slightly. Chat froze. Marinette nuzzled into his chest and fell back asleep. Chat felt the weight of her on his chest and bit his lip.  _ If only she knew how he felt. _ Chat brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes, bluebell when opened, had beautiful eyelashes. Not the fake mascara kind, but...just perfect for her. The glow of her never dimmed. And her lips...Chat's heart sped up at the thought of kissing her. He smelled her hair and caught the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg(Marinette's a baker. She smells like sweet stuff). His breath faltered. He wanted her. He needed her. His perfect prin-

"Chat? Why'd you stop reading?" Marinette asked.

Chat immediately removed his hands and let go of her., "I-I thought you were asleep. I was going to put you in your bed."

"Oh," Marinette blushed, "I was going to take a shower before bed anyways. Sooo...it's a good thing I woke up. I should probably go do that." Marinette got up, "You're welcome to stay a little longer. If you want to."

Chat nodded, but wouldnt' make eye contact with her. He heard Marinette leave her room to go downstairs. Once she was gone, Chat groaned and landed face-first on a pillow. He inhaled. The pillow smelled like Marinette. Chat immediately sat up, heart pounding.

_ No,  _ **** He thought,  _ I can't fall for her. It would ruin her life if I did what I did to other girls. I can't. Can't love her. Can't touch her. Kiss her. Nothing. Not even if she is the best girl in the universe. Not if she smells amazing. No, if she has the softest hair ever. I can't have her. No, never. _

Chat heard Marinette coming up the stairs, a few minutes later. She'd dried off, but a droplet of water from her hair ran down her neck and slowly disappear in the back of her shirt. Chat bit his lip again. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what it would be like to have her pressed against him. Their lips together. Her arms around his neck. His hands-

_ No, _ he thought,  _ don’t torture yourself. You can't have her. So stop daydreaming. _

"Chat?" Marinette asked, "If you want, you could tell me about it."

Chat turned red, "A-about wh-what?"

"About what's bothering you." Marinette went and sat next to him on the couch, "I can tell when something's. You wanna tell me?"

Chat didn't want to tell her.  _ If she found out, she might not want to be my friend anymore. If she found....well...  _ Chat turned away from her. Maybe he could tell her slowly. Starting from the beginning of his career.

"Marinette? You know when I...” he sighed, he was really going to do this, “when I went and was with all those other girls?" Marinette nodded, "It-it wasn't what I wanted. My boss, Hawk Moth, sent me to do that. I didn't want the title of the seductive villain. I...just wanted to be the anti-hero. Once you don't will be bad or good."

Marinette's brow furrowed, "Then why did you start a criminal record?"

"I didn't."

Marinette turned confused, "What?"

"I said, I didn't start my criminal record. I did something stupid, that made someone stupid, do something stupider."

"Who was 'someone stupid' and what did they do?" Marinette giggled.

*************************************************************************************************************

Officer Roger held up his hand in stopping motion, “So wait back up. You told Marinette your backstory?”

“Yeah.” Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, “I said that I didn't start my criminal record, someone else did.”

Roger cocked an eyebrow, “ And who did that?”

“I don't really want to go into the details...”

“Well you've got to. We need all the details.”

“I don't think you really need a love story between two teenagers.”

“No, but I'd like to hear your story. So...go on.”

“I told her who started my criminal record.”

*************************************************************************************************************

"Queen Bee or, as I like to call her, Queen B****h," Chat rolled his eyes.

"Queen Bee? No wonder you said someone stupid." Marinette slouched down.

"What? You're not a fan of Queen B****h?"

"She's so annoying. Always, 'I could do that in 2 seconds with my eyes closed.',"

Chat laughed.

"What," Marinette faked anger, "It's true! She told me-my friend Ladybug that. Seriously, she's like....legally blonde, but dumber!"

Chat had to catch his breath from laughing so hard, "So you really hate Queen Bee then?"

"Really hate is an understatement, I LOATHE her."

"Well, you're really gonna hate what she did."

"What did she do?"

Chat exhaled, "Well, it started when it started after I…got turned into…this.” He gestured o his cat eyes, ears, tail, and darker skin tone on his eyes.

“Why did you become like this?” She stroked, his hand, softly.

Chat tried to blink away the tears, “For my mom. Hawk Moth, my father, knew Ladybug’s miraculous could create anything. My dad made this special serum, that gave you the abilities of an animal, but also mutated you into it partially. He first tried it on me, and I became Chat Noir. He tried it on a friend, and she became a blue peacock, she could create lifeforms, while destroyed everything I touched. She made a new body for my mom, but it was soulless, had no feelings, like a robot. Father believed that the ladybug’s power could create a new soul for mom and bring her back. And he wanted my help to do it. First, he injected himself with the serum and made himself Hawk Moth, he had the power to control humans and make them…other beings. He unleashed them on the city, and Ladybug came into action, stopping him. Then he was going to send me out to ‘help’ her, but others came and did that. The vigilantes, Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee. After a while, Hawk Moth changed the plan he wanted me to ge close to one of the vigilantes and then Ladybug, but Carapace seemed to say far away from me, and then Rena Rouge disappeared, so that left…”

"Queen Bee," Marinette cringed.

"Yup. I was just going to be friends with her, but Queen Bee didn't do friends. So I did something stupid," Chat turned to Marinette, "I started dating Queen Bee."

Marinette's jaw dropped. She faced him, "What?" the word came out in a hiss.

"Yeah," Chat sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Not one of my best choices. Anyway, when I tried to break up with her, she snapped and said I'd regret it. A little bit later, the bank was robbed, and all evidence led to me. That's what I get for being an idiot."

Chat turned to Marinette and practically felt the chill.

"Queen Bee," Marinette said through gritted teeth, " started your criminal record because of her lust for you."

"Well," Chat tried to ease her, "I wouldn't say lust-

"Yes, that's exactly what it is!" Marinette snapped, "Queen Bee obviously felt that way. But she didn't care about you or how you felt. She just wanted another guy! Because she is such a slut, she has a bikini for a brain."

"Whoa!" Chat put his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright. Calm down. It's in the past."

"Why were you even with her like that?"

"Because" Chat regretted having to say it, "it's the same reason I went to other girls. To get information about Ladybug."

Marinette froze, "Information about..." she turned to him, "Ladybug?'

"Look, Princess, listen to me. We're not like that-

"That's why you came to my window," Marinette stood up slowly, and started backing away from him, "for information about her. Y-you never cared about me. I did what every other girl did and thought you cared. But you don't!"

Chat stood up, "Princess, please-

"Don't call me that!" Marinette had tears streaming down her face, "Don't you ever call me that again!"

Chat walked over to her, "Marinette it's not like that. I never wanted to do that to you. Because you're different."

"How am I different?!"

"This is how," Chat said and kissed her.

It was quick, a brush of his lips on hers. He instantly let go. Chat's heart was pounding.

"This is different because I've never felt this way about someone before. I didn't want to hurt you. I just told myself to ignore my feelings, but that made them worse." Chat looked at her, "Okay?"

Marinette's eyes were wide, and she nodded. Chat figured this might've been her first kiss. He have to go slow, he didn't want to scare her. He leaned in and kissed her again. This time, Marinette responded and leaned in. It made Chat's heart leap. he put his hands around her waist. Marinette put her shaky hands on his chest. Then, she grew more confident and put her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Chat took out her two ponytails and slid his hand under her hair. He could almost feel the softness from his gloved hand. His hand found her cheek and stroked it. Marinette's arm brushed his cheek. Softer than silk, and warm. It sent a bolt of heat through him. He tilted her chin at a stronger angle and tasted her mouth. Marinette gasped and gripped at his collar. 

He broke away from her.

"Marinette?" Chat asked.

Marinette looked at him, "What?"

"What do you do," Chat brought her closer to him, "when your conscious is telling you one thing, but you're doing something completely different?"

"I- 

Marinette stopped because Chat had lifted her up onto a clear part of her desk. Her legs on either side of him, "Chat what're you-

Chat leaned in and kissed her again, only this time his hands went up her shirt. She gasped and pulled away slightly.

"Princess," He breathed into her ear, "I don't want to scare you. So if I'm going fast please tell me."

"Chat" Marinette gasped. Chat Noir started pulling up the bottom of her skirt. Marinette stopped breathing. His hand touched her bare back. She bit her lip, and leaned in to kiss him again. He responded and began trailing his hands up her back. He broke away to breathe, hands stopping at her bra clasps.

The villain leaned in again, only his time he just closed his eyes and spoke to her.

"Marinette you don't' understand how badly I need you," Marinette noticed his claws digging into her desktop, scratching it, "I feel like I can actually be happy around you. And I don't have to pretend. I don't know what I'd do without you. Promise me you won't get hurt because of this."

"Chat," She breathed, "you know, that's out of my control. I-

"I know but, please just say it," he pulled her into his chest and began stroking her hair. Marinette felt his tears dripping onto her, "I can't let you get hurt. So please, please promise me you won't."

Marinette looked up at him. Tears were pouring down his face. She smiled and wiped them away, "I promise," She leaned back onto his chest.

She didn't know how badly she would break her promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Officer Roger blinked, “He asked you to promise you wouldn't get hurt?”

Marinette nodded, “Yes, I knew it was out of my control, but I promised him. Sadly, I broke the promise badly.”

Officer Roger tried to seem as quiet as possible, “It seems more like it was him who broke the promise.”

Marinette blinked, “What do you mean?”

“You getting hurt is the whole reason we're here.”

“How?”

Officer Roger looked her straight in the eye, “We're charging Chat Noir for you attempted murder.”

*************************************************************************************************************

Chat Noir leaped to another building. Eager to get to Marinette's. Ever since they had gotten together, life had seemed more than amazing. He landed on Marinette's balcony, but there was a note there:

**I thought you were smart enough to stay away from my friend. Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 8**

**\- Ladybug**

Chat folded up the note and put it in his pocket. So, Ladybug took Marinette? Just because he had fallen in love with her. He dialed Hawk Moth.

"Dad," he said, "Ladybug is going to be at the Eiffel Tower at 8, we need-

"I already have Ladybug," Hawk Moth replied, "Come to the lair."

Chat hung up the phone and started heading to Hawk Moth's lair.

************************************************************************************************************

Marinette was burning with anger, “You think Chat tried to kill me?!”

Officer Roger stammered out the words, “Yes. All evidence-

Marinette screamed over him, “I don't care about your evidence, Chat would never do that!”

Roger tried to ease her, “Calm down! We're trying to figure out who tried to kill you.”

“It wasn't Chat!”

Officer Roger lost his temper at her, “Then who was it?!”

Marinette was in tears of anger, “Hawk Moth!”

*************************************************************************************************************

Chat Noir landed in the lair with a flip.

"So, Hawk Moth," Chat said, walking over to the butterfly miraculous holder, "You said you have Ladybug."

Hawk Moth nodded, facing away, "Son, if I asked you to do the honors, would you?"

Chat shrugged, "Depends. What are 'the honors'?"

Hawk Moth handed him a knife, "Nothing much. Just killing Ladybug."

Chat took the knife, his reflection showing back at him. He grinned. Ladybug. He would finally get rid of her. His hands found the note in his pocket she had left on Marinette's balcony. Ladybug tried to keep his only happiness from him, now he could show her how pain really felt.

"Just point me in the right direction."

Hawk Moth stepped away and pointed to a dark corner. Chat instantly recognized the porcelain skin and bluebell eyes.

"Dad, that's Marinette, not-

He stopped when something red flew out from behind Marinette. Chat felt his heart stop. It was a kwami. Ladybug's kwami.

"No," Chat breathed, eyes locked with Marinette's.

"It seems your friend, Marinette, has a little secret. Not a problem though. Right?" Hawk Moth cast a glance at the stoic boy, "You can still finish the job. Right?"

Chat turned in horror towards his father. His cold purple eyes piercing Chat's heart. No, Chat thought, he can't be serious. Chat saw his father's face never change expression. He was serious. Chat heard his heartbeat in his ears.


	6. Chapter 6

Officer Roger was astonished, could this be the reason she was in the alley, “So you got to Hawk Moth's lair, saw Marinette was Ladybug...then what?”

Chat Noir swallowed, and his eyes began tearing up, “I already had the knife in my hand. And the weight of everything was overbearing”

Roger feared what he would say next, “What do you mean?”

Chat Noir looked up, “I did the one thing that had to be done.”

*************************************************************************************************************

A clatter of steel shattered the silence of the dark lair.

"No," Chat Noir said, hatred burning in his voice, "I won't."

Hawk Moth frowned, "I thought you were smarter than that." He nodded to something behind his son.

Chat Noir felt someone grab him. He looked up. It was Mayura. He struggled and kicked, shouting out every curse word he knew, but the peacock miraculous holder wouldn't let go. She just hardened her grip.

"I'm sorry I have to do this son," Hawk Moth said, picking up the knife, "but we need your mother back." Hawk Moth walked over to Marinette, a dark figure in her eyes. He held her face, examining it.

"Please," She whispered, tears streaming in her eyes, "Don't."

"It's okay, my dear," He lifted the knife to her neck, "It'll just be a quick slit."

"Dad?!" Chat Noir's scream pierced through the lair, "What the f$@# are you doing?! Get away from her!"

Hawk Moth ignored Chat Noir's voice and looked Marinette straight in the eyes. Her eyes were so full of sorrow. A memory of his wife flashed in his eyes. 

"Gabriel," Emily Agreste whispered, from her deathbed, "You need to tell Adrien...about this."

"No," He held her hand, "Not without you."

"He needs to know the real reason I'm sick," She coughed taking her last breath.

Gabriel Agreste continued to hold his wife's lifeless hand, "I will...when I get you back...

Hawk Moth slit Marinette's throat in one clean swipe. There was a reason for everything, even death. And this girl's death was what he needed to bring his wife back. His one happiness. One happiness of another. 

Chat Noir screamed his loudest when Marinette slunk to the ground, gasping for the breaths she could never again take. Mayura threw him to the back wall and sprinted towards Marinette. At first, Chat thought she was going to help Marinette, but the blue-skinned woman grabbed her and leaped out the window to the streets. Chat Noir got up, preparing to run after them, but Hawk Moth stood in the way.

"Don't run away boy," He spoke, the blankness in his voice tearing into Chat Noir, "If you go after her, there are many consequences waiting for you. Stay. With your miraculous and hers, we can bring back the one we need."

"No," Chat Noir said, "You don't understand. The one I need is out there. And because of you, she'll be taking her last breaths, and I'm going to try and prevent that in any way I can. Just like you did. Just like you and mom."

With that, he leaped over Hawk Moth and out the window.

Mayura jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Holding Marinette's slumping body. She knew she had to get her as far away from the lair as possible. The events of the night replayed in her mind. She knew Hawk Moth was going to tell Chat Noir to kill Ladybug, and that she had to hold the boy when he refused, but she NEVER thought Hawk Moth would go and kill the girl himself. She looked at Marinette. Her young innocent eyes were glazing over.

Mayura landed in a street and laid Marinette there. Alone. She turned to walk away. She looked back. Marinette was gasping for air that she couldn't receive. Mayura couldn't stand the sad sound. She ran over to Marinette.

"It's okay," She soothed, "Don't try to fight. It's only going to hurt more. I really don't want you experiencing more pain than you already have to feel." Mayura cradled Marinette close to her, "Shh. Don't try to move. Just let yourself relax. I know you don't want to. And that it's hard to accept. You probably had so many dreams you wanted to fulfill in your life. Don't focus on holding on. It only makes it worse. I'm sorry for what's happened. But you need to let go. And the pain will go away faster."

Mayura suddenly heard Chat Noir not far away. She turned to Marinette. She stroked her hair out of her face and laid her back down. 

"Remember," She said, "Don't struggle. Just let go. And have some good last memories." 

She leaped to an alley.

Chat Noir saw Marinette's body in the middle of the street. He landed next to her.

"Hold on you're going to be okay," He slightly lifted her off of the street, "It's going to be okay. Just...just hold on."

"Chat" She whispered

"Don't talk. I..I don't want to hear you while your suffering. It's going to be okay. I...I just need to stop your bleeding. I.." He acted with only his instincts. His mind not working accurately. His emotions made him cup at her neck trying to stop her bleeding, to only cut her neck more and make more blood rush out. His tears clouded his vision. He heard only her faint attempts at breathing. He didn't notice the sirens approaching.

"Freeze!" a police officer shouted, "Step away from the girl, Chat Noir!"

Chat ignored their orders, he still held Marinette. Still trying to stop her bleeding. It wasn't until a cop came and pulled them apart, that he acknowledged their presents.

"Stop! NO!" Chat struggled, "NO! SHE NEEDS ME! I’m NOT LEAVING HER! LET ME GO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Tears still clouding his vision, Chat saw only Marinette's faint outline. He felt cuffs on his wrists. He struggled so much, that two officers had to hold him. They had to take out their baton an hit him on the head. The last thing he saw was a bloody Marinette, reaching out to him. Her last words echoing in his mind.

  
_ Don't leave me Chaton... _


	7. Chapter 7

Officer Roger looked at the boy in front of him. All he had gone through...was...unbelievable. And yet...he was still going through it. He opened his mouth to say something comforting, when a knock came from the door. The males turned to the door opening, and saw a blonde girl, who wore a yellow suit and trench coat, with black accents. Queen Bee smiled.

“Evening gentlemen,” Queen Bee walked into the room, her heels clicking, “ I see we have a new case. And one I have officially just taken over. You can leave now,” She gestured to Officer Roger, “I’ll take over from here.”

Roger glared, “With all due respect ma’am, I’ve been assigned to this case, and unless my boss tells me otherwise, I’m not going anywhere.”

Queen Bee smiled icily, “With  _ all _ due respect? I’ll have you know I am working with some of the biggest names in Paris and if you don’t listen to me, I could get you and all your family and friends fired with the snap of my fingers.” She cocked an eyebrow under her black and yellow mask, “Now be a good idiot and walk out as soon as I dismiss you.” She snapped her fingers and pointed to the door. Officer Roger didn’t move at first, glaring at Queen Bee he slowly got up and went out the door. Queen Bee smiled and turned back to Chat Noir.

“Now then...back to business.” She walked over to him.

“What do you want... _ Queen Bee _ ,” He put every ounce of hatred into her name.

  
  


Queen laughed, “Oh Kittykins,” She said, as Chat winced at the old nickname she’d called him when they were together, “You know exactly what I want.” She dragged her finger along his shoulder as she walked around him, “I want you back Kittykins. And now I have a way to do that.” She stopped turning him around in the swivel chair to make him face her, “I can get you out of here, with the power I have I could easily make something up and they let you out. And..” She sat in his lap and whispered in his ear, “we can be together again.” Chat held a straight face and tried not to gag.

“Queen Bee,” he said, pushing her away, “I’ll never ever,” He shoved her the rest of the way off him, “BE WITH YOU EVER F*****G AGAIN! I HATE YOU! AND ALL THAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME!” He tried to stand up, but he was chained to the chair and it restrained him. Queen Bee got up from the floor, and brushed herself off. When she looked at him again, Chat could feel the hatred burning inside her.

“Fine then,” She said, icicle voice, “Rot in here for all I care!” She stormed out of the door, slamming it shut. Chat sat in the silence for a few more minutes until an officer he didn’t recognize came and took him to his cell for the first time.

Months later, Chat Noir sat on his cot, staring at the floor feeling no emotions at all. Earlier he had gotten into a conversation with other inmates, including Paris’ own heroes Rena Rouge and Carapace. When he asked what they were in for, Carapace said that after Chat Noir had left Queen Bee had tried to get him to be her new boyfriend but he had refused and Queen Bee framed him for a crime and the police took, they'd been here ever since. Rena Rouge said she was in for calling Queen Bee a slut. Chat chuckled at the memory of how Rena Rouge had said it so calmly. He figured Rena Rouge and Carapace had been together, because they kept looking at each other and holding hands between their cells. He was happy for them, but seeing them together just reminded him of Marinette and how he would probably never see her again, or worse never hear from her again. He laid awake at night thinking about what had happened to her after that terrible night, was she even still alive? Did she hate him? Did...did she still love him after she found out so much more about him? His eyes stung everytime he thought he saw her walking over to him in his cell. Even tonight he didn’t look up for fear of it not being her again. Even if he had looked up, he would’ve felt the pain all over again.

“Chat Noir,” Hawk Moth said, making Chat Noir jump up and look at the bars of his cell.

His anger boiled inside him as he saw the purple clad man.

“Hello son,” Hawk Moth smiled(he freaking smiled), “i understand you’re getting out tomorrow,” Chat was surprised at this had it already been six months? The cop(Roger) had said they would have him in there for six months before consulting another witness and doing with him what they wanted. Had that witness been Natalie? Is that why he was getting out.

“I just wanted to make sure you know what you’re doing. You are coming back, right? We’ll take a second go at getting your mother back?”

Chat looked up at Hawk Moth. The man he’d once called father. The man he’d once looked up to. The man who had tried killed his one source of happiness. He felt the anger hit the boiling point as he opened his mouth and said, “Are you that f******g delusional? Do really think I’d work with a b***h like you? After everything that you’ve done!”

Hawk Moth blinked at his last sentence, “Very well then. You’ve made your choice. I guess I just wanted to tell you about your...friend. It really was a shame she couldn’t make it.” He turned and walked away, as Chat Noir processed what he said. In realization he screamed out to him, “You f*****g b*****d! I’ll kill you! I won’t stop until you’re blood is on the f*****g ground!” Hawk Moth’s figure disappeared as Chat Noir collapsed in tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't get this in earlier, I thought I had finished it but now I have.

Chat Noir stared at the wall of his jail cell, his face stinging from the tears that had been coming all night. Marinette, His princess, His...was dead. He would never see her again. Never hold her again. Never hear her laugh. Never, ever. Never. The word echoed in Chat’’s mind and he felt his tears rising up again. He didn’t even move when he heard keys jangling down the hall, stopping at his cell. He heard a familiar voice.

“Chat Noir,” Officer Roger said, softly, “I-it’s time for you to go.”

“What’s the use?” Chat asked, “There is nothing for me out there. I have no home. No family. Nothing.”

Chat turned to face the man. He was standing there. Did he know? If he did, how could he keep a straight face like that? Roger just opened the cell door, and held out a hand to help Chat Noir get up. Chat reluctantly took it. He had to get out. If there was still time he could get vengeance for his princess. And finally get rid of the darkness of Hawk Moth.

* * *

The rest of the day was blur, the judge, the news reporter, everyone. Chat never saw them. He just stared forward, feeling nothing. Just blank. When he was finally released, he leapt to the rooftops and ran. He ran more than he ever had in his life. Nothing helped. His legs didn’t hurt any worse than his heart. He kept running and eventually came to a familiar rooftop. He looked at her room, seeing nothing. No lights on. Without even thinking, Chat was at her rooftop, and opening her window. She had always left it unlocked for his visits. She gave up locking it after he had picked the lock for the 12th time. He landed on her bed, and looked around her room. Everything was...sad. No life. No energy. No...Marinette. He got off her bed and began walking around her room. There was her desk where he annoyed her while she tried to work. The chaise lounge, where they youtubed together. Her drawings on the desk, that he would purposely try to steal. He picked up her favorite sweater that she always wore. The grey one that was white with pink polka dots inside the sleeves. He lifted it to his face and took in her scent. Tears began streaming down his face, and he held the sweater to his chest. He ached as if his body knew it wasn’t the real thing. Suddenly he heard a noise. He turned and saw the door opening. Dark hair walked up. Chat’s breath caught in his throat when he saw it was done in two pigtails, her pale slender form came into view, and her blue eyes looked into his. Chat stood there staring at her. His Princess, who was very much still alive. 

* * *

Long Story short, Marinette was still alive. Hawk Moth got busted by the cops and was put in an insane asylum. Natalie had been the one to expose him and then adopted Adrien. Though they weren’t rich they lived together in a small house, using their enhanced abilities to team up with Ladybug in stopping bad guys in Paris. Queen Bee had been exposed for her lies and was serving time, while Rena Rouge and Carapace were released. Adrien and Marinette stayed inseparable in both hero and civilian form. Now that they were together nothing was taking them apart.


End file.
